homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Coco Astoni
Coco Astoni is Ben Astoni and Maggie Astoni's younger daughter and Ziggy Astoni's younger sister. She is Raffy Morrison's best friend and VJ Patterson's former love interest and Ryder Jackson's current love interest. Storylines Coco is suspended from school for cyber-bullying another student. When Ziggy and Coco fight, their father, Ben, puts Coco's phone in the garbage disposal and turns it on. Ben and his wife, Maggie, decide to get away from the city and the family ends up in Summer Bay. Coco befriends with Raffy Morrison. Ben and Maggie decide to move the family to the Bay. Coco meets VJ Patterson and Raffy tells him that she is her French tutor. Coco plays along and VJ asks her out on a date. However, VJ's mother Leah Patterson-Baker interrupts their date and reveals that Coco is only 16. She leaves the restaurant and later apologises to VJ. On her first day at Summer Bay High, Coco is embarrassed when her mother calls her by her nickname "Coco Pops". Jennifer Dutton then teases her about it and Raffy attempts to stand up for Coco, who tells her to get lost. Coco and Raffy make up when Coco offers to cover for Raffy, while she leaves the school. Jennifer continues bullying Coco and Raffy stands up for her. Coco gets suspended by her mother for the rest of the week along with Jennifer for getting into a fight at the beach. Coco later gets more and more worked up with stresses and develops an eating disorder, Bulimia. VJ almost finds out but then Jennifer helps her hide it and suddenly they are besties and Coco has to choose between Jennifer and Raffy. Later on VJ is giving Jennifer and her surfing lessons when she faints. This then happens again while on her run and she ends up in hospital as she falls down the stairs, luckily she is found by Robbo. Raffy and Coco remend their friendship. Coco’s bullimia worsens and she told Leah, who convinced her to tell Ben and Maggie, but Coco refuses and begged Leah to keep it quiet from her parents, which Leah agrees to do. Coco later discovered that Ziggy is the one who vandalised their mother’s old school after she witnessed Ziggy apologising to Maggie, while she slept. Coco confronts Ziggy for the vandalism and Ziggy told Coco what happened that day. Coco convince her to tell Ben and Maggie, but she refuses as it will tear the family apart. While working outside the farm house, Coco collapsed and suffers a seizure. Luckily, Ben and Maggie found her and took her to the hospital, where Ben and Maggie finally finds out that Coco has bullimia and was furious that Leah knew about it and didn’t tell them. Coco later blames Ziggy for her condition and for their mum’s trauma four years ago. Coco later approached to Alf Stewart’s grandson Ryder Jackson, who became attracted to her and he invites her for a drink and they talked. Ryder asks for Coco's number where she gives him her fathers instead of her own. After numerous calls, Ben threatens Ryder and tells him to stop calling the number. When Coco's grandmother Diana came to visit, Diana finds out about Coco's bulimia. Coco later cracks and told Diana everything that has happened since they moved to Summer Bay. Coco, Ryder and Raffy became best friends. Coco starts to like Ryder, but denies it. When Raffy and Coco organise a girl's night to see a movie at Raffy's house, Ryder decided to join them and they accept him to come. While picking a dress with Ben, Coco struggles to find the perfect dress, as she want to impress Ryder. When Ben asked her who is at the movie night, Coco replies it's Raffy and Ryder. Ben realised that Coco likes Ryder. Coco became upset and decided not to go, but with an encouragement from her father, Coco changed her mind and attends to the movie night, in a pretty dress. When she arrived, Ryder was fascinated how beautiful she looked. During the start of the movie, Ryder put both of his arms around Coco and Raffy. Coco asked Raffy if she likes Ryder, who replies that Ryder is cool and asked Coco if she likes Ryder, but Coco denies it. When Coco saw Raffy putting her head on Ryder's shoulder, she became hurt and decided to leave. When she arrives home, she starts to binge again, but was caught by Maggie, who comforts a crying Coco in her arms. The next day, Coco reveals her bulimia to Raffy, who felt bad for not helping her. Coco tells her that she can't help. Raffy begs her to let her help, but Coco cracks and finally admits to Raffy that she likes Ryder. Later, Raffy told Coco that she told Ryder that they can't be an item and told Coco that Ryder is all hers, delighting Coco. When Coco held an event called Glow Day, she came to Ryder's house wakes up Ryder, who slept on the couch. Ryder cracks and yells at her to stay away from him. Shocked, Coco leaves his house in tears. Appearance Coco has long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore shorts, shirts and dresses. She wears earrings. Relationships Ben Astoni - father Maggie Astoni - mother Ziggy Astoni - older sister Diana - grandmother VJ Patterson - friend, former crush Raffy Morrison - best friend Ryder Jackson - best friend, crush Jennifer Dutton - bully, enemy Trivia * Coco is compared to Dani Sutherland. * Coco's portrayer, Anna Cocquerel looks similar to Marlo Kelly, who played Skye Peters on the show.